


Show Tunes

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Rula Starsky loves musicals--they even help explain the relationships in her life.





	Show Tunes

Show tunes  
By  
Dawnwind 

_“A blessing on your head, Mozel Tov—“_  
Songs filled Rula’s head most days, usually musicals. She heard _Fiddler on the Roof_ when David brought Ken along for a visit to New York. She was never sure why the traditionally Jewish show would pop up for such a blond goy. Surely he was Curly in _Oklahoma_ , or maybe Cable from _South Pacific._

And he could sing! He played piano while they all sang _West Side Story_ tunes.  
Her late husband would have liked him. Daniel had been her Sky from _Guys and Dolls._

“We’re partners,” David told her. “Detectives.”

Few cops onstage, but best friends? Dozens—maybe Don and Cosmo in _Singing in the Rain_. Gabey and Chip from _On the Town._

A true friendship. Through _“thick and thin”_ as in _Anything Goes._ It never occurred to her that it could be anything else.

Until Ken called her —six months after David was shot and almost died. He asked for her blessing to love David. 

Love. As in partners. So many years later, she understood why he’d always made her think of _Fiddler on the Roof. “Such a son in law, like no one ever saw…”_

She said yes, of course.


End file.
